Camera modules designed to be included in an electronic device are well known. Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones and digital cameras, include one or more camera modules configured to capture images and video. Such camera modules often include a housing or frame, a plurality of lenses, a circuit board, and an image sensor mounted with the circuit board. The camera module is often housed within an electronic device and electrically connected to other components of the electronic device. Various configurations of electronic devices designed to reduce the space required to accommodate a camera module have been proposed.